My Happy Ending
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Fic ringan tanpa konflik. Menggambarkan peran sahabat-sahabat serta keluarganya saat menantikan anak pertama (kedua) pasangan SH lahir. Ditambah lagi sifat Hinata yang sangat berbanding terbalik saat dirinya akan melahirkan/three shoot/SH AU/Chap 2 EDITED. Dedicated for Hubi-Nee. RnR?[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll**

**Title: My Happy Ending**

**Genre: Romance & Family (pertama kali nih bikin yang genre family, entah lulus sensor atau kaga - -'a)**

**Main pair: Sasuhina of course dan beberapa pair lain yang dikit nyempil**

**NejiTen, NaruSaku, SaIno.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel terkenal tapi saya lupa judul ama pengarangnya T.T**

**Dedicated for My Onee-chan, Hubi-nee :D**

**Semoga, Nee suka **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: fic ringan tanpa konflik. Menggambarkan peran sahabat-sahabat serta keluarganya saat menantikan anak pertama (kedua) pasangan SH lahir. Ditambah lagi sifat Hinata yang sangat berbanding terbalik saat dirinya akan melahirkan. / "Nah itu adalah suatu komentar yang kuharap ku dengar dari suamiku. Daripada hanya mondar-mandir dan menghancurkan lengan kursi dengan remasannya"/ "Mereka terkadang mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sunggguh-sungguh mereka maksudkan".**

.

.

Pada pagi hari yang sejuk di bulan Juni, seorang wanita cantik bercepol dua berdiri di dasar susuran anak tangga kediaman Uchiha. Wanita itu melambai bersemangat pada seorang pria berambut lurus nan panjang bak model iklan shampoo, yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu itu segera menyambut pria itu dengan senyum cerah.

"Kau sudah sampai, Neji. Kukira kau akan terlambat mengingat jadwal sibukmu," Sindir Tenten –wanita bercepol dua itu.

"Maafkan aku, banyak proyek yang terbengkalai samenjak Hotaru sakit, Tenten"

Neji –pria model iklan shampoo- itu menatap lurus bola mata istrinya dengan ekspressi meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Tenten mendongak hingga sorot matanya segaris lurus dengan suaminya.

"Membosankan seperti biasa. Klien protes dan jam kerja yang lama," Gerutu Neji.

Hanya di depan istrinya pria yang terkenal expressionless itu mengeluarkan segala ekspressi yang sangat jarang ditampakannya pada public.

"Hei itu trademark Shikamaru. Dan Hotaru sudah sembuh. Nanti siang dia ingin kau menjemputnya dan bermain dengan adik barunya," Tenten hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Dasar anak itu. Itulah efek dekat dengan Ryouta." Canda Neji. Tidak ingin istrinya larut dalam kesedihan. Tenten mencubit pinggang Neji pelan. Neji pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Neji mengerut.

"Jangan khawatir. Ada Sasukeke yang menjadi sasarannya. Hinata tidak ingin berada kurang dari dua meter dari seorang pria"

"Dan untukmu, Nyonya Hyuuga. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna telah membuat pinggang Tuan Hyuuga bengkak"

Tenten mengacuhkan candaan suaminya dan berbalik menaiki tangga pelan. Tenten menabrak seorang pria berwarna rambut raven yang menjabat sebagai Tuan rumah kediaman Uchiha, yang kelihatan terburu-buru berlari keluar dari pintu.

"Tenten, darimana saja kau?"

Pria itu bertanya sambil menggeser Tenten dari jalannya. Sungguh tak sopan mengingat Tenten adalah kakak ipar pria itu sendiri.

"Dari ruang tamu" Jawab Tenten sekenanya.

"Hinata… dokternya.."

Sasuke Uchiha, tuan rumah kediaman Uchiha tampak tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga lagi.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Tenten menarik lengan Sasuke dan pria raven itu berbalik tak sabar.

"Apa ini soal bayinya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan retorika meski keduanya tahu hal itu sehingga Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya keatas sebagai tanggapan.

"Kenapa kau pergi memanggil dokter? Telfon Rumah Sakit atau suruh pembantumu memanggilnya"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan nada jengkel.

"Hinata tidak mau aku berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dia juga tidak mau aku dekat dengannya lebih dari jarak dua meter. Bayangkan itu!"

Sasuke berhenti untuk sekedar menghela nafas pasrah. Nyonya Uchiha yang kreatif.

"Dia bilang tak tahan melihatku. Aku harus memanggil dokter karna hanya itu pengalih perhatianku saat ini. Aku tak tau apalagi yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri saja di rumah"

Itu adalah percakapan dengan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Tenten dengar dari seorang Uchiha. Jika bukan karna dia mendengarnya secara langsung dan menatap dengan bola matanya sendiri, Tenten mungkin takkan pernah percaya jika seorang Uchiha bisa mengatakan kata yang lebih panjang dari 'Hn'.

Tenten cengo di tempat sementara Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil yang diangsurkan oleh seorang pelayan.

"Oh di sini kau rupanya, Tenten-chan. Hinata…."

Mikoto seolah tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karna perhatiannya terbagi antara Hinata dan kalimat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Iya, Obaa-san. Sasuke sudah mengatakannya padaku"

"Dan kenapa Obaa-san masih ada disini?"

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya hingga membentuk segaris lurus.

"Aku takut seperti kejadiann waktu itu"

Mikoto tersenyum pedih. Tenten hanya mengusap punggung mertua adik ipar yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai sahabatnya. Tenten berlari menaiki tangga dan bergegar ke kamar Hinata yang berada di lantai atas.

Wanita beriris Amethyst itu saat ini sedang mondar mandir sekaligus meggigit kuku jemari tangannya. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Sakura menyiapkan segala keperluannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

Tenten menenangkan kecemasan yang tergambar jelas di raut wajah adik iparnya deti-detik menanti kelahiran anak kedua pasangan Uchiha itu.

"Tapi aku takut seperti bayi pertamaku"

Hinata menunduk muram. Air matanya meleleh menuruni pipinya. Tenten mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarnya lembut.

"Sudahlah. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan padaku dulu?"

Tenten mengelus punggung Hinata menenangkan.

"Oh Tenten-nee. Syukurlah kau ada disini bersama yang lain. Ini sangat mendadak."

Hinata tanpa basa-basi memeluk kakak ipar sekaligus sahabatnya erat.

"Ternyata aku tak dianggap" Celetuk Sakura asal.

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya kecil.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah"

Tenten melempar mantel yang di kenakannya asal begitupun baju kerjanya sehingga dirinya saat ini hanya mengenakan kemejada dalam putih polos.

"Aku segera kesini begitu Mikoto-baa san menelpon dan bertabrakan dengan suamimu di tangga saat dia akan pergi memanggil dokter. Dia benar-benar kebingungan"

Hinata mencibir atas reaksi Tenten yang dianggapnya berlebihan.

"Sasuke-kun tak bisa diandalkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Dia jadi bagaimana mengatakannya.. err hancur berkeping-keping saat aku memarahinya"

Tenten tertawa mendengar aduan yang dating dari mulut istri bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria yang terkenal akan ke-stoic-annya, ketenangannya, dingin, arogan dan benar-benar pendiam tapi tidak hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sasuke bahwa wanita yang akan melahirkan bisa menjadi sangat pemarah"

Tsunade menggeleng pasrah.

"Tanya saja perasaan Naru saat Sakura akan melahirkan"

Sakura kelihatan akan membuka mulut guna memprotes pernyatan sepihak dari gurunya.

"Heiiii"

"Mereka terkadang mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sunggguh-sungguh mereka maksudkan" Lanjut Tsunade tak menghiraukan protes yang dilontarkan salah satu murid kesayangannya.

"Ketahuilah Tsunade-sama, aku mengatakan itu semua dengan segenap hatiku dan aku sangat bersungguh-sungg.."

Tiba- tiba Hinata meringis. Sesuatu mengalir dari tubuhnya, kesakitan melanda sekujur tubuhnya. Segera Tsunade , Sakura dan Tenten membaringkan Hinata di atas ranjangnya.

Hinata menahan erangan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram pinggiran seprai. Air mata tak kunjung behenti mengalir dari matanya.

"Semoga segalanya berjalan dengan lancar" Harap Tsunade.

"Kupikir proses kelahiran seorang anak seharusnya berjalan sangat lama" Komentar Hinata yang mengambil nafas pelan.

"Karna kurasa menyakitkan, jadi semakin cepat semakin baik"

Hinata tersenyum lemah.

"Nah itu adalah suatu komentar yang kuharap ku dengar dari suamiku. Daripada hanya mondar-mandir dan menghancurkan lengan kursi dengan remasannya"

Sakura membantah dengan sedikit candaan ringan.

"Hei, dia tidak melakukan itu. Dia hanya melunakkan lengan kursinya"

Hinata sedikit terkikik geli.

""Dia sangat tenang , mondar-mandir tak masuk hitungan karna kupikir wajar. Tapi, intinya dia baik-baik saja sampai kau mulai berteriak-teriak padanya." Tsunade ikut andil memberi pendapat.

rasa sakit kembali menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi, wanita berambut indigo itu segera mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan bercakap-cakap bersama Sakura dan Tenten.

"Aku tidak butuh dokter. Aku hanya membutuhkan kalian"

Hinata merengut sebal. Sebenarnya Hinata hanya takut pada jarum suntik besar –menurut Hinata, yang di bawa oleh sang dokter.

Tenten mengintip dari celah jendela begitu mendengar deru halus suara Mobil berhenti.

"Butuh atau tidak, dokter itu sudah berada disini. Dan coba tebak. Sasuke benar-benar menarik dokter itu kesini"

Tenten menggeleng geli. Dasar Uchiha.

"Ckckck.. pria malang" Cetus Sakura tanpa berpikir.

Sang dokter yang diketahui bernama Kabuto Yakushi dari tag name yang terpasang di jubah putihnya segera memasuki ruangan disusul Sasuke di belakangnya dan menyapa seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Bisakah anda lebih cepat" Gerutu Sasuke tak sabar.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi. dan segera melakukan tugasnya sebagai dokter kandungan.

Sasuke mendekati kepala tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata.

"Hinata, kalau kau masih tak tahan melihatku. Aku akan pergi lagi"

Namun Hinata tidak menghiraukannya karna rasa sakit kian menghujam jiwa dan raganya disusulteriakan keras dan rasa sakit yang lain. Melihat wajah Hinata yang mengerut kesakitan terasa menusuk hatinya.

Bayi pertama mereka telah meninggal karna saat itu kondisi istrinya sangat kritis dan Sasuke terpaksa harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Sasuke merelakan bayinya.

Jika harus diminta memilih antara keduanya, Sasuke merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dan jika keduanya tak dapat diselamatikan, Sasuke merasa mungkin ia sudah tak bisa hidup lagi.

Sasuke merasa tak berdaya. Menatap darah yang menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dan wajah pucat istri tersayangnya. Mikoto sudah tak peduli lagi, segera menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Memang benar Mikoto bahagia karna menantunya itu segera memberikan keturunan dan mungkin penerus keluarga Uchiha (meski Mikoto sendiri lebih mengharapkan bayi perempuan) tapi, rasa bahagia itu pernah luruh saat Hinata akan merenggang nyawa dulu.

Mikoto tak mau masuk ke dalam ruangan itu karna tak ingin merasakan kepedihan itu lagi. Mana ada ibu yang tega melihat anaknya menderita?

TBC

A/N: Fic hadiah atas kehamilan Hubi-nee :D. selamat atas kehamilannya (yipii dpet sepupu baru XDD)

bagaimana pendapat para readers yang budiman sekalian. Saya terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang saya lupa judulnya tapi tuh novel sumpeh bagus banget. Saya sudah menulis chap 2-nya tapi kapan saya updatenya. Siapa yang tau~ :v

Bagaimana menurut anda, senpai? Jelek? Abal? Gaje?

Seseujuuu eh salah setuju XDa

Terima Kasih

With lopphhee

Akemi M.R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll**

**Title: My Happy Ending**

**Genre: Romance & Family (pertama kali nih bikin yang genre family, entah lulus sensor atau kaga - -'a)**

**Main pair: Sasuhina of course dan beberapa pair lain yang dikit nyempil**

**NejiTen, NaruSaku, SaIno.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel terkenal tapi saya lupa judul ama pengarangnya T.T**

**Dedicated for My Onee-chan, Hubi-nee :D**

**Semoga, Nee suka **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: fic ringan tanpa konflik. Menggambarkan peran sahabat-sahabat serta keluarganya saat menantikan anak pertama (kedua) pasangan SH lahir. Ditambah lagi sifat Hinata yang sangat berbanding terbalik saat dirinya akan melahirkan. **

**.**

**.**

Mikoto mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi Hinata dengan kain hangat yang disodorkan Neji –yang entah kapan sudah berada di sana.

"Hinata-chan, bertahanlah"

Mikoto berusaha menenangkan dan memberi rasa nyaman dengan mengelus puncak kepala menantunya. Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar tak berguna dan tak dapat diandalkan. Setidaknya Tenten yang berada di posisi yang sama dengannya sat ini bisa sedikit memberi Hinata pengalih perhatian dengan candaan ringannya dan dibalas sesekali oleh Hinata dengan senyum lemah.

Hinata semakin mengerut. Kelopak matanya terpejam rapat. Sasuke waspada dan memberikan signal siaga tingkat lanjut pada jiwa raganya. Jeritan keras Hinata membuat Sasuke benar-benar khawatir dan ketakutan. Disusul isak tangis bayi yang membuatnya terpukau. Sasuke menatap penuh kekaguman dan cinta pada mahluk mungil berlumuran darah di tangan Kabuto.

"Bayi perempuan" Ujar Tsunade

"Kalian mendapat seorang putri dan dia sangat cantik"

Tsunade membaringkan bayi mungil itu di dada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lemah dan mencium puncak kepala bayi mungil mereka. Mendongak menatap belahan jiwanya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Lihatlah keajaiban ini, Sasuke-kun! Keajaiban yang kita buat"

"Aku tak yakin ikut andil besar dalam keajaiban ini. Tapi, ini membuatku merasa sangat… rendah hati"

Hinata menatap penuh kekaguman pada bayi mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Himeka. Karna dia adalah tuan putri yang cantik. Kita akan menamainya Uchiha Himeka"

"Ya, Himeka" Sasuke berhati-hati menggendong bayi mungil itu dalam dekapannya dan menciumnya dengan sayang.

"Sebaiknya kau berikan dia padaku sekarang, Sasuke-kun. Aku takut dia kedinginan"

Sasuke dengan buru-buru menyerahkan bayi dalam gendongannya ke dalam dekapan wanita beriris emerald itu.

"Pergilah selama dua jam dan ketika kembali, mereka berdua akan selesai" Ujar Tsunade yang di setujui berbagai pihak termasuk Mikoto, Ibunya.

"Dan kau jaga Neji" Ucap Sakura asal.

Neji tampak akan memprotes perintah sepihak dari Sakura. Segera saja Sakura mendapat deathglare maut gratis dari suami sahabat bercepolnya itu.

**DRRT DRRT**

Getar ponsel Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Sakura segera memberikan bayi mungil itu pada Tsunade yang sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapannya.

Tenten menepuk punggung suaminya pelan. Karna sepertinya suaminya itu masih kesal dengan perintah sahabat gummy-nya. Tenten sangat tau perasaan Neji terhadap adik-adik (sepupu)nya. Terlebih Hinata, yang kondisi fisiknya lebih lemah dari Hanabi.

"Anata, kalau kau ingin berguna, jemput Hotaru. Ajaklah Sasuke juga. Buat dia sibuk atau dia akan menerobos masuk ke ruangan ini dalam beberapa menit"

Oh, betapa perhatiannya istri Neji yang satu ini. Meski Neji sendiri bingung perhatian tersebut di tujukan pada siapa. Neji mencium kening istrinya dengan sayang.

"Aku pergi"

"Selamat jalan"

Dilain pihak sepertinya si tokoh utama masih enggan beranjak dari sisi pasangannya.

"Pergilah, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ajak Naruto-kun, Ino-san dan Sai-san juga" Pinta Hinata dengan suara serak nan lirih. Diminta begitu oleh istrinya mana berani Sasuke menolak.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

"Terima kasih, Ohime-sama" Hinata menutup kelopak matanya pelan. Menikmati tiap detik sentuhan serta ciuman yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

"Ayo, Pantat Ayam!"

"Aku yang menyetir, Sadako! Aku kembali dua jam lagi dan tak lebih dari itu. Aku pergi"

Para wanita mendengus jengkel. Bahkan di saat seperti ini mereka masih sempat-sempatnya memanggil dengan panggilan 'sayang' mereka antar pria. Dasar pria!

Di tempat lain tepatnya pojok kiri ruangan dekat dengan jendela. Saku mengelus perut ratanya dengan sayang.

"_Moshi-moshi"_

"_Sakura-chan, apa sudah selesai?"_

"_Ya, darimana saja kau?"_

"_Aku dari tadi ada di depan rumah Teme"_

"_Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?"_

"_Oh, kau mungkin tidak akan mengharapkan aku masuk seperti saat Hinata-chan akan melahirkan anak pertamanya"_

"_Kau mungkini ada benarnya"_

"_Apa aku boleh masuk sekarang"_

"_Tidak! Temani Neji dan Sasuke-kun saja"_

"_Ku mohon, hilangkan suffiks –kun pada nama si Teme! Hanya aku yang boleh kau panggil dengan suffiks itu" _Naruto dalam bayangan Sakurara kelihatan akan mewek dan manyun hingga wanita emerald itu tersenyum geli_._

"_Bahkan tidak pada Ryota-kun dan mungkin anak kedua kita jika dia nanti seorang laki-laki?"_

Tak ada jawaban.

Tak ada respon.

3

2

1

Dalam hitungan ketiga pintu menjeblak terbuka lebar.

Masih dengan menempelkan ponsel di telinga kirinya Naruto bersorak gembira."Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, Sakura-chan? Oh, ini sungguh menakjubkan! Aku mencintaimu"

Ala pilem boly***d abad 19, Naruto berlari melintasi ruangan dan memeluk istrinya erat."Ryota akan sangat senang mendengarkan kabar baru ini",Naruto segera merealisasikan kebahagiannya dalam bentuk selebrasi ala dora dan memutar tubuh wanita yang dipeluknya.

"Turunkan aku sekarang", Sakura sangat malu hingga tak sanggup untuk menampakkan wajahnya kembali di depan public.

"Kau membuat pasienku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan Tenang, keluar,Baka!"

Tsunade berkacak pinggang pura-pura kesal. Naruto manyun dan menurunkan istrinya dengan pelan meski hatinya berontak tak rela. Wanita emerald itu tersenyum geli dan mencium bibir suaminya sekilas.

"Pergilah menjemput Ryota-kun. Dia pasti sudah tak sabar ingin bermain dengan adik barunya," Sakura melirik Hinata menggoda. Seolah mengerti isyarat lirikan tersembunyi tanpa kata itu, Naruto membungkuk sedikit.

"Laksanakan perintah, Nyonya Uzumaki"

Sakura tertawa. Naruto nyengir lima jari. Oh dia bukan hanya akan memberitahukannya pada anak semata wayangnya itu, namun pada seluruh dunia. Bahwa dirinya adalah seorang lelaki paling bahagia di jepang.

"Selamat, Sakura" Tsunade memeluk muridnya erat.

"Ternyata dia juga bisa menjadi jantan" itu komentar Tenten.

"Jaga kandunganmu baik-baik" Petuah dari mertua sahabatnya, Mikoto.

"Hinata apa kau tak mau memelukku?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal.

"Kemarilah, aku akan memelukmu hingga kau tak bisa bernafas"

Sakura memeluk Hinata dan Hinata balas memeluknya lebih rapat meski Intensitass kekuatannya tak sampai membuat istri Uzumaki tunggal itu kehabisan nafas seperti yang diutarakannya. Sakura pura-pura terbatuk tragis. Keduanya pernah merasa canggung satu sama lain karna menyukai pria yang sama. Tapi, sekarang mereka telah berdamai dengan rasa canggung itu.

"Kau membuat wanita lemah ini kehabisan nafas, sayang haha"

Semuanya serempak tertawa lepas. Seolah mereka telah bersatu menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

Xxx

"Bayi yang cantik, Teme", Puji Naruto menepuk punggung si ayah baru itu lumayan keras.

Sasuke tak membalasnya dan malah tersenyum lebar. Oh, demi langit dan bumi beserta seluruh isinya. Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke yang dinobatkan sebagai pria expresioneless –setelah Neji- seantero Konoha itu tersenyum. Koreksi jika saya salah.

Mungkin nanti malam akan ada badai besar.

"Bayi perempuan sangat langka di keturunan Uchiha. Tapi, Sayang sekali, kau belum punya penerus keluarga, Uchiha"

Neji mengerutkan alisnya hingga membentuk segaris lurus. Tak disangka meski para pria Hyuuga dan Uchiha bak air dan minyak yang tak pernah bisa menyatu. Mereka tetap mengutamakan kepentingan keluarga diatas kepentingan –bermusuhan- mereka. Sungguh diluar dugaan.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Tenanglah, Nii-san. Sebentar lagi aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk memberikanmu keponakan laki-laki".

Neji memberikan deathglare maut khas Hyuuga pada Sasuke, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan seringai licik. Naruto yang berada diantara Neji dan Sasuke cengo di tempat.

Xxx

"APA! Kenapa aku baru tau sekarang?"

Seorang wanita blonde dengan gaya rambut ponytail yang saat itu sedang berbelanja segera pulang begitu mendapat kabar melalui telpon dari Naruto perihal kelahiran anak sahabat lugunya.

"_Tunggu aku 15 menit dan aku akan ada di sana dengan suamiku"_

"_Sai sudah kuberi tau sejam yang lalu"_

"_APA!"_

"_Kau belum tau?"_

"_Belum. Jaa!"_

Ino –wanita blonde itu- yang baru setengah jalan menuju kediamannya segera menyuruh supir taksi yang ditumpanginya untuk banting stir kearah yang berlawanan menuju kediamannya.

Ino berderap menuju bagian direktur dan tak menghiraukan suara sekertaris direktur yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya. Segera dia membuka pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan direktur dengan 'sedikit' kasar.

Pria berambut hitam klimis itu duduk sendiri di kursi besar dalam ruangan besar yang di desain minimalis itu. Sepertinya sedang manandatangani beberapa dokumen yang berada dihadapannya seolah semuanya aman terkendali dan baik-baik saja. Setelah selesai dia hanya melirik tamu wanitanya yang bersungut-sungut marah dan menghentakkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya meja yang di tempati dalam ruangan itu.

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke pria klimis itu sambil menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya yang lurus kaku di atas meja.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Istri anda memaksa masuk"

Si sekretaris tampak ketakutan akan datangnya kemurkaan dari sang direktur sibuk yang tak ingin diganggu beberapa saat lalu. Sang Direktur hanya menampakkan senyum palsu polos yang selalu menjadi trademarknya.

"Silahkan duduk, Nyonya! Anda ingin minum apa atau anda mau yang lain?" Tawar pria klimis itu ramah.

Ino hanya melotot tajam kearahnya.

Beberapa menit berjalan dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

"Keluarlah dan tolong siapkan mobil," Perintah Sai pada sekretarisnya.

Ino menunggu hingga suara tapak kaki si sekretaris yang dengan berani menghalanginya tak terdengar. Setelahnya melirik tajam pada suaminya.

"Oh, Tuan Uchiha, jadi kau sudah tau tapi tak berniat memberitahuku" Ino bersidekap angkuh. Sai tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah istrinya yang masih sedikit kekanak-kanakkan itu.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu acara belanjamu, Sayang. Terakhir kali aku mengganggunya kau tak mau tidur denganku dan menyuruhku tidur di luar 2 hari penuh," Ucap Sai tanpa sensor, jujur sejujur-jujurnya sambil merapikan dokumen yang tadi ditandatanganinya santai. Ino blushing akut. Dasar pria tak peka!

"Belanja bisa menunggu. Ayo! Aku ingin tau keadaan Hinata-chan dan melihat keponakanku"

Ino segera menarik dengan manja lengan Sai. Sementara suaminya itu malah dengan enteng menelpon sekretarisnya.

"_Tayuya, tolong batalkan semua jadwal meetingku hari ini"_

"_Baik, Uchiha-sama. Tapi ada beberapa meeting yang tak bisa di tunda"_

"_Meeting dengan siapa saja?"_

"_Bla.. bla ..bla"_

10 menit berlalu

"_Lalu meeting dengan seluruh kepala departemen mengenai saham perusahaan "_

"_Baiklah, suruh Kakashi-san menggantikanku berikan semua filenya"_

"_Baik, Uchiha-sama"_

Sai mengakhiri percakapannya dengan raut wajah lelah. Setelahnya, menoleh untuk melihat istri tersayangnya.

"Kenapa cemberut?"

Sai menatap Ino heran. Keheranan itu dibuktikan dengan kerutan dalam di sekitar keningnya.

"Uchiha benar-benar tak dapat diandalkan di saat-saat kritis seperti ini! Aku tak mau tidur denganmu malam ini"

Ino berderap cepat keluar diiringi hentakan kaki keras lengkap dengan ekspressi cemberut. Sai menghela nafas lelah. Istrinya memang tipikal setia kawan. Bahkan, dia lebih mementingkan sahabatnya dari pada suaminya sendiri yang membuat Sai kadang iri dengan Sahabat-sahabat istrinya.

"Hei, Kucir Kuda! Kalau kau tak mau tidur denganku. Bagaimana kita akan menyusul Sasuke dan Hinata?"

**Blush!**

Rona merah perlahan mendominasi wajahnya hingga ujung telinganya. 'Dasar pria tak peka!' rutuk Ino dalam hati sambil merampas kunci mobil suaminya dari tangan sekretaris suaminya yang cengo melihat mereka 'beradu argumentasi'.

"Bayar tagihan taksiku di depan" Teriak Ino tanpa repot-repot untuk berbalik. Sai menggeleng pasrah.

TBC

A/N: maaf chap 2nya saya edit habis menurut saya ceritanya belum dapet feel –meski chap 2 editannya juga meragukan XD.

Typosnya juga banyak beud -a

Special thanks to : Hubi-nee moga nee-chan suka :D

Terima kasih

With lopphhee :*

Akemi M.R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll**

**.**

Holla Akemi Lovers! (lambai-lambai kolor lope2 #dibejek vira-san XD)

Kembali lagi dengan akemi disini lengkap dengan chapter terakhir fic –absurd bin gaje- berjudul 'My Happy Ending' (tabor kembang tujuh rupa)

betewe eniwe baswe (halah). maaf jika jelek, abal, gaje de el el. Itu murni salah akemi loh (watados XD). Yasutralah, okeh langsung ajah! Cekidot :v

.

**Title: My Happy Ending**

**Genre: Romance & Family (pertama kali nih bikin yang genre family, entah lulus sensor atau kaga - -'a)**

**Main pair: Sasuhina of course dan beberapa pair lain yang dikit nyempil**

**NejiTen, NaruSaku, SaIno.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah novel terkenal tapi saya lupa judul ama pengarangnya T.T**

**Dedicated for My Onee-chan, Hubi-nee :D**

**Semoga, Nee suka **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil terkait pembuatan fanfiksi –absurd- ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: fic ringan tanpa konflik. Menggambarkan peran sahabat-sahabat serta keluarganya saat menantikan anak pertama (kedua) pasangan SH lahir. Ditambah lagi sifat Hinata yang sangat berbanding terbalik saat dirinya akan melahirkan. **

**.**

**.**

**-oo00oo-**

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar. Dan pasangan wanita Uchiha yang lain menerobos masuk dengan raut wajah girang.

"Shhhhtt!"

Semua orang dalam ruangan mendelik plus memberi Ino yang baru masuk dengan tampang watados deathglare.

"_Ups… sorry_!" Wanita blonde itu hanya nyengir kuda.

"Hinata-chaan!" Ino memeluk Hinata, meski saat ini Hinata masih terbaring di kasurnya. Dengan cepat raut wajah Ino berubah dari khawatir menjadi cemberut. Wanita blonde itu menggembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Hinata-chan? ingatkan aku kalau kau berhutang cerita padaku!" tuntut Ino.

"Ini sangat mendadak, Pig" celetuk Sakura.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Forehead. dan kenapa kau juga tidak menelponku?" gerutu Ino kesal.

Oh, jangan salahkan Ino. Bayangkan saja hanya dirinya saja yang tak tahu menau perihal kelahiran anak pertama sahabatnya dan tak ada seorang pun yang berniat memberitahunya. Bahkan suaminya sendiri.

Hinata meremas tangan Ino. "Maafkan aku. Tapi ini sungguh sangat mendadak. Aku hanya takut kejadian itu terulang lagi dan mengecewakan banyak orang. Termasuk kau, Ino-san"

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Ino membalasnya dengan mengelus punggung tangan Hinata yang menggenggam tangannya. Balas tersenyum lemah pada wanita bersurai indigo itu.

"Dan bayinya, bagaimana keadaannya? Baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, sekarang sedang digendong, Mikoto-baa. Dia bayi yang sangat cantik" jawab Sakura karena tahu kondisi Hinata masih sangat lemah pasca kelahiran anaknya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Ku pikir kau akan kesini bersama Sai. Dan mana suamiku?"

"Naruto katanya masih menjemput Ryouta dan aku benar-benar marah pada Sai. Bagaimana bisa dia tak mengatakan kabar sepenting ini padaku sebelumnya. Jadi, aku membawa mobilnya" cengir Ino.

"Lalu Sai?" itu Sakura yang bertanya. Seolah –bagi Ino- mementingkan Sai daripada dirinya yang notabenenya adalah sahabat err karibnya.

"Jangan tanya aku. Dia benar-benar tak bias diandalkan disaat kritis"

Semuanya beradu pandang dan setelahnya tertawa serempak begitu mendengar jawaban spontan dari Ino. Persis sama dengan jawaban Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan jawabanku?" Ino mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Kukira, istri para Uchiha banyak memiliki kesamaan pada cara pandang mereka terhadap suami mereka" komentar Tenten

**-oo00oo-**

Sasuke kembali sejam lebih lama dari perjanjian. Oh, demi jabrik dan beruk yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak tahu apa itu, kenapa jalanan Akihabara yang biasanya sepi saat jam-jam efektif seperti sekarang ini mendadak seramai ini hanya karena konser boyband atau apalah itu yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak tahu namanya (berarti ga terkenal, nyo. si pantat ayam aja ga tahu XD)

Sasuke menyerbu masuk berebut dengan Ryouta dan Hotaru. Lalu bertabrakan dengan Sai di susuran tangga menuju lantai 2. Kenapa dengan semua orang hari ini? Kenapa mereka suka menabrak Sasuke yang sedang terburu-buru, sih?

"Sai, kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Ryouta dan Hotaru menggedor-gedor pintu dengan semangat empat lima (¿).

"Pintunya tadi.."

**CKLEK**

Pintu yang dimaksud menjeblak terbuka dengan bunyi 'klik' pelan dan menampakkan seorang wanita bersurai blonde yang berkacak pinggang.

".. Terkunci" jawab Sai lemah.

"Shhtt. jangan ramai-ramai ya anak-anak" Omel Ino dengan raut wajah pura-pura marah.

"Auntie, dimana adikku?" tanya miniatur Neji yang cuma beda warna iris mata dengan versi dewasanya.

"Digendong Grandma. Sana ke Grandma. Auntie Hinata sedang istirahat jangan diganggu"

Kedua bocah itu segera melesat mengelilingi kediaman Uchiha guna mencari wanita yang dianggap nenek oleh mereka. Lebih tepatnya bayi dalam gendongan si Grandma.

"Ayo, Ladies! biarkan Ayah baru ini bertemu dengan Ibu baru" Ino terkikik geli.

"Dan Hinata-chan, ingatkan aku tentang hutangmu"

Tsunade menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Dia terlalu lemah karena tenaganya terkuras habis. sekarang biarkan dia istirahat, Uchiha. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja aku"

Satu per satu mereka keluar dari ruangan luas itu hingga kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata. Hanya berdua. Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri istrinya dan sesampainya disana hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam. Sasuke mencium kening istrinya dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, karena kau telah memberikan segalanya padaku. Kau membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia ini"

Lagi

Sekarang Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata singkat. Namun, sentuhan ringan itu pun membangunkan wanita yang telah menjadi Ibu dari anaknya bangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu" Sasuke menarik ujung selimut yang melorot hingga perut Hinata ke atas sampai bagian pundak istrinya. Mencoba menghangatkan wanita itu agar tak terpapar suhu dingin ruangan kamar ber-AC yang disetel bersuhu sedang.

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil mengerjap singkat. "Tidak, Sasuke-kun! Kaulah yang telah membuat hidupku menjadi sempurna dan penuh warna" Hinata meneteskan air mata. Bukti betapa bahagia dirinya sekarang ini.

"Jangan menangis, aku tak ingin kau menangis meskipun itu air mata bahagia" Sasuke memeluk kepala Hinata dan mengusap surai indigonya dengan sayang.

"Seandainya aku tidak ceroboh waktu itu, mungkin sekarang dia masih bersama kita"

Sasuke meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di bibir mungil istrinya guna mengakhiri perkataan yang akan dilontarkan oleh wanita beriris sewarna amethyst itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan. itulah janji kita saat akan memulai semua dari awal lagi" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memaksa Hinata untuk menatap bola matanya. Meyakinkan istrinya. kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, Ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Hinata menatap bola onyx itu. mengerti maksud yang ditegaskan suaminya padanya tanpa isarat kata. Hanya berupa tatapan yang mampu membuatnya tenang sekaligus merasa aman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata. Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu, bersamaku?"

"Aku menerimanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan segenap jiwa raga dan hatiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Kepingan terakhir mozaik mimpi buruknya telah terhapus oleh lahirnya malaikat kecil

mereka dan dihilangkan oleh perbaharuan ikatan cinta mereka.

~THE END~

* * *

Omake

"Hime-chan, ayo menikah!" Miniatur cuma beda warna iris mata dengan Naruto tengah 'melamar' anak tunggal Sasuke yang tertawa riang sambil menarik ujung rambut depan telinga bocah pirang itu. Mungkin Himeka menganggap lucu karna sepertinya bayi mungil itu enggan melepaskan 'mainan'nya.

"Hei bocah! Langkahi dulu mayatku!" Sasuke mendeathglare bocah pirang itu tanpa ampun. "Tidak sebelum aku seleSai dengannya" cetus Neji galak.

Oh sekarang bukan hanya para Uchiha yg menderita _daughter_ _complex_ tapi para Hyuuga juga tertular virus itu. Lebih tepatnya _niece complex_. Hotaru menepuk pundak Ryouta penuh simpati. Sekaligus menyampaikan segala bentuk dukungan dan duka cita pada sahabat err temannya. 'Ayah, dimana kau?' ratap bocah pirang itu dalam hati.

"Ino ayolah! Aku janji akan memberi uang belanja sebulan penuh. Tapi, maafkan aku" Sai niat minta maaf tidak,sih? Ekspressinya itu tidak mendukung sama sekali. Tersenyum ramah -a.

"Dua bulan! Sepakat atau tidak sama sekali" Ino ternyata mempunyai bakat terpendam menjadi pedagang.

"Ah baiklah, sepakat!" terpaksa Sai harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk memenuh janjinya pada sang istri. Pasalnya, para pria Uchiha selalu memegang janjinya. Itu prinsip yang dipegang para pria Uchiha terdahulu hingga sekarang dan akan terus berlanjut.

Dan karna prinsip itulah Sai merana. Bukan apa-apa tapi minat belanja Ino itu melewati batas normal. Tidak heran jika tagihan kartu kredit Ino membengkak. Dan itu juga berlaku pada kartu kreditnya.

_Poor _Sai.

"Aku merasa ingin muntah" Kata Ino tergesa-gesa mencari toilet terdekat.

Sai mengekor tepat di belakang Ino dengan wajah khawatir. Topeng senyum palsunya seolah terlepas saat itu juga. Segera Sai menyibak rambut Ino dari wajah wanita blonde itu.

** HUWEK**

"Apa kau salah makan sesuatu?" Ino berbalik. Berkacak pinggang dan memberi deathglare gratis khas yamanaka pada Sai.

"Aku hanya makan dirumah" gerutu Ino tak terima.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran yang baru disadarinya membuat wanita blonde itu terpekik dan menatap suaminya tak percaya. Sai yang tak tau menau perihal sesuatu yang disadari istrinya menatap Ino cemas. Mungkin saja Ino lupa membawa kartu kreditnya. Bisa-bisa tagihan rekening Sai jebol. "Aku ingat! Aku belum datang bulang lebih dari dua bulan,Sai-kun!" Sai sontak kaget.

Apa mungkin. . "Apa kau hamil?"

**bener-bener THE END**

**salam sejahtera (halah ~)**

**Akemi M.R**


End file.
